Necromacer Queen
by Zakemur
Summary: Shun is an Emperor. His empire is weak, so he wants to make the Guild of Necromancers a part of the government. But the necromancers wanted him to find the offspring of the King of Necromacers who was killed 3000 years ago by Shun's ancestor... AliceXShun
1. Chapter 1

In a magical world, where war never stops between many small kingdoms, was a Guild of Necromancers which summoned and studied the undead. In some kingdoms it was illegal and in some, where the government was weak they had many burros. But they didn't have a main office. Three thousand years ago Necromancer's had their own kingdom, but they were destroyed by Emperor Tang the Second from the Kazami dynasty. The Necromancer's King Gehab (the first and the last king of necromancers) was killed, but the emperor didn't know that the king had children…

Emperor Tang created a very huge empire. The half of the magical world was in his Empire. But the Empire was almost destroyed after his death. Now it is a small country in the North. The necromancers have had a burro there, but their relations with the government were bad. The Empress (although the kingdom wasn't an empire, but the rulers had called themselves emperors) got very ill one day and died. The new emperor was crowned and his name was Shun Kazami. He was the first emperor to ever visit the Guild of Necromancers…

Master Spectra, the head of the burro in the country, was summoning spirits of the elements. His apprentice Gus was writing something, Spectra's sister Mira was talking to her past life, Shadow Prove was trying to turn immortal. Mylene Pharaoh was teaching young necromancers. Suddenly someone came in. It was the new emperor. Spectra rose up and said:

"You! What do you want from us? You destroyed our country, now you want to shut our burro?"

"No, I came to make peace with the necromancers! I want to make the Guild a part of the government." Shun said.

"That is impossible, unless you find our Heir to the Throne, an offspring of King Gehab." Mylene said.

"I will find that offspring no matter what! You necromancers are skilled warriors and mighty mages. With your help we can unite this world." Shun said and went back to his palace.

When he came, he had begun a research. Children of King Gehab had a surname Gehabich and the only Gehabich that was left lived in the far North of the country in a fort. There wasn't other information, so the young emperor had to guess who it could be. He looked at the picture of King Gehab and was disgusted:

"I think the offspring is ugly. Eww…I can't believe he had worms living in his face!" He said and burnt the picture by summoning fire. Then he got in his bed. Before that he ordered a carriage to the fort where the last Gehabich lived.

The next morning Shun was already on his way. There was a horrible blizzard, but he continued his way. Well, he didn't feel the cold and the blizzard; he was just enjoying the view from his carriage, but his servants were near death.

After three days Shun arrived to the fort. The walls were made out of wood, there were five buildings, and one of them was a tavern. When Shun got in the soldiers were very happy. For the first time the emperor came to this wooden fort. The commander of the fort greeted Shun:

"Hello, your majesty! What brings you here?"

"I'm searching for someone by the surname Gehabich." Shun said.

"Hmm…no, I don't know anyone by that surname. But it is obvious that person is not a soldier. Check the tavern."

Shun and one soldier went to the tavern. Shun asked:

"What is your name?"

"Dan Kuso at your service. I'm the best soldier in this fort. That is the whole reason why the commander sent me to protect you." The soldier said.

They entered the tavern. There were many soldiers and adventurers there. A red headed girl was serving everyone soup. She held a bowl of soup. Suddenly a shield fell on her foot and she spilled the soup on Dan and Shun. Dan got mad:

"How dare you spill the soup on the emperor?"He yelled and took his sword. The girl was looking at him with fear. She murmured:

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to…"

"DIE!" Dan shouted and wanted to cut her head off, but Shun's sword stopped him.

"Stop, don't you dare hurt her!" Shun said.

"Ha! She is nothing else but an ordinary peasant. Let me kill her! I'm a noble and I have rights to kill her."

"It is an order!"

"Order? You know why I'm in this place? For disobeying orders. And I have heard that you want to make the Guild of Necromancers a part of the government!"

"WHAT?" The girl shouted.

"Exactly, I want unite this realm with their help!" Shun said.

Dan attacked Shun and they began to fight. Dan was outmatched so he took the girl hostage.

"If you make one more step, she will be hurt."He said and smiled. Shun didn't want to hurt her so that is why he put down his weapon.

"Look! The emperor gave up! Bow down before the mighty Dan Kuso!" Dan laughed.

"Saklockas elda darmes erka dessa martares mortus!" Shun casted a spell and a zombie came out from the ground. It was so small that the whole tavern laughed.

When they were laughing the girl casted the spell for the first time. She learned the spell just by hearing Shun cast it.

"Saklockas elda darmes erka dessa martares mortus!" She screamed and suddenly the ground began to shake, a portal opened and the undead began to come out of it.

Dan ran away like the rest of the soldiers in the tavern.

"Lanhtusis!" Shun said and the undead disappeared.

"Are you a necromancer?" Shun asked the girl.

"I think I am…That you for saving your highness." The girl said.

"Say, if you are a necromancer, do you know a person with the surname Gehabich?"

"Yes, it is me Alice Gehabich!"

"You are the Heir to the Throne of Necromancers!"

Suddenly…BANG! The fort was under siege by the Kingdom of Bright Star.

"Come on!" Shun commanded Alice. Alice followed him. But she was knocked out by the spell of King Klaus.

"No, Alice!" Shun screamed. But there was no time so he sat on a horse and rode to the center of the fort. The commander of the fort said:

"We cannot win this Emperor! You must go!"

"Not without Alice!" Shun said, but then he saw that the king took Alice and put her in a carriage which took her somewhere. Shun followed the carriage. King Klaus saw that and went after Shun. Shun got to the carriage and jumped on it. But on the top of the carriage he found Dan who was trying to escape from the Empire. Dan took his sword and prepared to kill Shun; Klaus arrived soon and commanded to the carriage driver to stop. Klaus said:

"Stop fighting! You both are going to die!"

"You and one army?" Dan said laughing.

Suddenly hundred soldiers surrounded them. Klaus commanded the carriage driver to continue his way. Shun and Dan was left with hostile forces. Klaus smiled:

"Well, well…Isn't it the Emperor? You still call yourself that? You and your soldier are going to be hanged!" He shouted

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

King Klaus took Dan and Shun prisoners. Then they were taken to the capital city Birwa along with Alice. On their way Dan said with great anger:

"Well, your majesty, look where your girl got us now! There is no hope for us! We will be publicly hanged or burned or worse!"

"I think we are not alone in this carriage." Shun said ignoring Dan's words. Suddenly he called Alice:

"Alice, stop hiding and come here!"

Alice came out of nowhere. She asked:

"You said I was the Heir to the Throne of Necromancers right?"

"Yes exactly! I heard you can talk through crystal balls." Shun said.

"Yes I made that once…"

"I want to talk to Spectra Phantom".

"Only I can talk or the spell will be ruined."

Alice casted a spell a black mirror appeared in her hand. Suddenly Spectra's face appeared. He said:

"Who are you? I see you are a necromancer, because you called me".

"No time to explain. I, your Emperor and an imperial soldier will be publicly hanged in the capital city of the Kingdom of the Bright Star. Please save us!"  
>The mirror disappeared. The spell was temporary.<p>

Spectra took his sword and a Hidden Blade. Suddenly Lync reported:

"The Kingdom of the Bright Star has just captured several forts in the north of the Empire. Our burro in the north is destroyed. The emperor is not near. We must do something, or we will be destroyed along with the empire".

"Hmmm… It looks like my mission is more important that I thought. Lync, you'll be in charge, while I'm in Birwa. If I don't return in three days, command the necromancers to overthrow the current government!" Spectra commanded and wrote a note that makes Lync in charge.

"Why?"

"If I die, the emperor will die".

Spectra said, put on his black robe, sat on his horse and rode to Birwa. He knew a secret path there.

_Meanwhile…_

Dan, Shun and Alice where already in a dungeon of Birwa. Alice was talking about her spells

"I learned only two spells. The one I casted now and the night vision spell". Alice said

"Say, Alice, I think the guard is listening". Dan said.

"No he's not!" Alice said angrily.

Suddenly King Klaus appeared and said:

"Time to be hanged and burned!"

The guards took the trio outside. That moment Spectra felt that he must hurry. So he took a black stone out of his pocket. He remembered the words of one of the most powerful necromancers:

"You can only use this once in a lifetime! Use it when the situation is critical, A MATTER OF LIFE OR DEATH!"

Spectra figured that it was a teleportation stone. He teleported to Birwa.

That exact time King Klaus was in the center of the city. Behind him was a gallows. Shun, Alice and Dan were about to be hanged. But he decided to give a speech:

"Citizens of Birwa! Today three people will be hanged. Two of them are very important!" He said and then pointed at Shun "This is the emperor of a hostile country! The next is the Necromancer Queen (Spectra was already there when Klaus said that) and a soldier from that empire!"

"You were listening to us!" Klaus said.

"Yes my dear, we are now waiting for the assassin to strike".

"Kendorus Panteleymon!" Spectra casted a spell. A group of zombie assassins attacked the guards. Spectra took his hidden blade and stroke King Klaus's heart. Necromancers had an ability to talk with dying souls in seconds. But those seconds were like minutes to them.

"Stupid necromancer! You think you won? You are wrong! IT is only just beginning!" Klaus said slowly disappearing.

"What are you talking about? Talk!" Spectra yelled.

"You'll never know necromancer never!"

"You are a jerk even when you are dying!" Spectra said and opened a gate to Hell and sent Klaus's soul there.

He talked only for one second. When he got back to the real world he freed the prisoners. Then he turned to the people:

"People of Birwa! You are no longer under tyranny of King Klaus! You are free!"

The people shouted:

"Hurray for the Necromancers!"

"Necromancers you say? If you support us let's unite with the Empire a state where the Necromancers are forming the government! Ruled by Emperor Shun and the Necromancer Queen Alice.

Suddenly Dan remembered a story told by his grandmother. When he was two days old the necromancers killed his parents. He became really angry

He took his word and attacked Spectra. But Spectra blocked his attack. They began to fight. Shun and Alice joined the fight.

"You are not going to get away with this!"He yelled and continued to fight. "An Emperor and two necromancers against an ordinary soldier, who'll win?"

"Stop your fighting Dan!" Shun shouted and knocked him down and disarmed him.

"Let's go!" Spectra said. "We can't lose time! Leave him here".

They turned back from the gallows and summoned three bone horses. Suddenly Dan took Klaus's knife and threw it at Alice. Spectra saw that and casted a spell which turned the knife back to Dan. Suddenly a girl with blue hair from the crowd took the shot for him. When she was dying she said:

"Soldier, I'm Runo…Necromancers brought pain to me too…"

Spectra again used the ability to talk with dying souls…

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

"Why did you save him, girl?" He asked Runo. She laughed and said:

"Necromancer! Do you know that your struggle is useless; you know what awaits this world?"

"You said we brought pain to you, tell me what happened immediately, or your soul will be trapped in a soul stone for eternity!"

Runo was really frightened and said:

"I lied! I worked for king Klaus and he worked on…"

Then she tried to disappear, but Spectra stopped her:

"Kessa relica tnor!"He casted a spell and trapped her soul in a small red stone and his mind came back to the real world. The stone appeared in his hand instantly. Dan looked at him with rage and took a sword from a soldier that was near him.

"Come here you devil and fight me as a man!" He called Spectra out.

"Is this a duel? You don't stand a chance! Here, talk with your friend from this soul stone and leave me alone". Spectra threw him the stone where Dan saw Runo whispering to him:

"Save me!"

Before Dan could have said something Spectra, Shun and Alice disappeared already.

They were riding on their horses back to the Empire on a very high speed.

"What is our next step?" Alice asked.

"We must attack this Kingdom before they a new king appears". Shun explained.

"Isn't it obvious that their new king will be Dan? He is probably crowned by now!" Spectra opposed.

"Let's hear Alice's point of view, she's a Queen you know". Shun suggested

"Wait a second! I think there is another political issue: how can we have a queen be a queen under the hegemony of the emperor?"

"I don't know, like a vassal perhaps?" Shun asked angrily.

"Vassal? Are you kidding me? You want to make Necromancers part of the government, not destroy the Empire. Can you imagine two different royal titles in one country?"

"He has got a point! I mean I can be Empress… Ah… No, no I take that back…" Alice murmured blushing.

"Empress? You want to overthrow me?" Shun asked also blushing trying to create anger.

"You two are geniuses! The only way to solve this conflict is to arrange a royal…"

"I'm your Queen and I command you too stop talking about this nonsense!"

"Then the necromancers don't have any other option but to…Wait a moment, I could inform the guilds that the queen is found". He casted a spell that informed every necromancer about Alice and called them to gather in the Yellow Fields. An hour passed and notes began falling from the sky. It looked like everyone agreed.

"Emperor, we are going to Yellow Fields for the coronation. Do you want to come or continue your way to your Empire?"

"I'm coming with you two". Shun responded

"Fine". Spectra said slowly and turned to Alice: "My Queen, you'll have to make a choice during the coronation and I assure you that it'll be not of the easiest".

They rode to the Yellow Fields. They arrived to the wanted destination after three hours and saw a big army of undead and necromancers. They were all shouting:

"Long live the Queen!"

Alice looked at them and said:

"I would have never been found if it wouldn't have been for Emperor Shun Kazami and the Master of Imperial Necromancers Spectra".

"The coronation ceremony is very simple: put on the Ancient Crown of Death". A short necromancer came out and held a crown from "dark gold" in front of Alice.

Alice took it and put it on her head and suddenly a purple necromancer robes covered in soul gems appeared on Alice. Now she really looked like a queen. Everything was going according to plan until one annoying necromancer in purple glasses and gray robe asked:

"What deal did you make with the Emperor, Spectra?"

"The Emperor wants us make us a part of his government to conquer all who oppose him or the Necromancers". Spectra explained.

"How is he going to do that".

"There are three options:

We create a commonwealth of two empires.

The Queen becomes Empress and that is only possible if the Emperor marries the queen.

And finally, we conquer the weakened Kingdom of Bright Star, create an allied country".

"Let's vote!" Alice suggested not knowing that she just had organized the first democratic event in history.

"Vote? How can we vote in these conditions?" Shun asked.

"We'll have three empty chests. Each chest will have one of the three options written on it. Necromancers will vote just by throwing soul gems in the chest of the option which they think is right". Spectra said and everyone agreed.

The vote ended after an hour because the necromancers teleported their gems by casting a spell.

Then time came to check the results. It was checked by its weight.

Spectra announced:

"First option 120 pounds…Second option 300 pounds…"

"WHOAH!" Shun shouted.

The last would decide decided it all. If it appeared to be the heaviest it would not be necessary for Shun to marry Alice. Spectra announced:

"The third option weights 250 pounds. The Necromancers had made their decision! The Emperor must marry the Queen! Now it is time to make your choice Alice, do you want to marry him or do you want to… (Spectra had whispered to her ear something, that made her eyes widen from surprise)".

Alice made a decision that really was unexpected; it was advised to her by Spectra:

"Emperor Shun Kazami must prove he is worthy to be my soul mate by battling Spectra. They will only use their swords! Necromancy or Magic is restricted."

_To be continued…_


End file.
